Rainy Afternoon
by Rhinoa Lunar
Summary: Robin accidently burns Amon with her fire when it fell with a piece of debris during a hunt and helps him treat it. Its a one-shot that I had thought would continue, but reading it over I felt that the ending left the reader to decide the outcome.


Rainy Afternoon  
  
a fic by Rhinoa Lunar  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own WHR, though I wish I did. I hope you enjoy.   
  
Amon clutched his left shoulder. Smoke was still rising from it as he looked up. The target was in his line of sight. He reached up with his wounded arm. It hurt but at least it was still managable. He took aim and fired. The orbo hit with a surprising accuracy considering his injury.  
  
The target witch now lay on the ground writhing in agony as the crew from the Factory hauled him away. Little was known about the Factory save that they extracted something from the DNA of witches to manufacture the orbo. Most witches would prefer death over the Factory but the STN did not negotiate with witches.  
  
Amon turned his attention to his new and very young partner. He cocked his head to the side cracking his neck and then he exploded. "Just what in the hell were you aiming at back there? You jeapordized the mission and the safety of my entire crew! Dammit Robin, why won't you use those glasses I gave you?"  
  
"I..." the innocent looking craft user began to protest, but then she realised that Amon was right. "I am sorry. I did not think of it that way, Amon."  
  
"I don't believe you thought at all in there."  
  
"I will wear them from now on. Here, let me look at that burn."  
  
"I'll be fine. We need to report back to headquarters."  
  
"But Amon, it could be serious. You have a bad burn."  
  
"I wonder who's fault that is."  
  
Robin put her hands on her hips. By now she was used to Amon's rude comments, but she would not stand by and let him carry scars from a burn that she could treat. "You will come with me and let me dress your wound. If you do not I will find a way to force you." Her heart was racing. She had never spoken to Amon like that.  
  
Amon studied his partner for a moment. He then chuckled softly. Robin, who had never seen her partner smile, let alone laugh, appeared horrified. He knew she must think he was delerious.  
  
"Go ahead and get the ointmentand bandages if you must," he said.  
  
Robin took off for Amon's car. Amon took a seat on the ground. He should be furious, but he found himself thinking that he may have been too harsh with Robin. She was only fifteen after all, an orphan, and new to Japan. Three very good reasons for him to have been patient with her.  
  
Amon hardly noticed when Robin came back. She helped him remove his bulky trenchcoat. She tugged at his shirt, untucking it. Using his good arm, Amon clasped her hands and shot Robin a lokk that screamed "No way!"  
  
"Amon, I have to get all the fabric off your shoulder to properly treat and dress your wound."  
  
Was she blushing?  
  
What Robin had said made sense so Amon began fidgiting with his buttons. He felt Robins hand push his arm away.  
  
"Let me do it. You lay back and rest."  
  
She unbuttoned the buttons and began to remove the shirt. Amon wriggled out of it as best he could. Some of the fabric had burned to his skin. He winced in pain as Robin tried her best to gently remove it.   
  
As Robin got a better look at it, she realized that Amon would probably have a scar anyway. This was definately a worse burn than she had anticipated. Robin opened the jar of aloe and began to rub it into Amon's arm and shoulder. He grimmaced but did not groan.  
  
"Amon, I know you must think that I am irresponsible and a terrible hunter, but I do try and I am very sorryfor hurting you."  
  
"Robin, you're not that bad. You just need a little more focus. I should...I shouldn't have been so hard on you."  
  
"But, I could have spoiled the mission, or worse, killed my partner. Surely I will end up stuck doing paperwork or fetching Miceal his coffee for a few weeks."  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Besides, I kinda like having you around."  
  
'What the hell am I saying?'  
  
Robin blushed as she closed the aloe jar. Next she took out the gauze and medical tape. She wrapped the wound thouroughly and then began to wind the ace bandage around.   
  
Amon had never let a partner get to him like this before. He could not take his eyes off her. He was afriad that he might be trembling but he could not tell for sure. She would probably think he was cold if she even noticed at all. He watched her delicate hands wrap his shoulder.  
  
"Amon?"  
  
"Huh," he blushed as he realized he had been staring. Robin was done.   
  
"Would you like to put your coat on? I'll have to drive if that's alright with you. We need to get you back to STN-J headquartersand report the outcome of the mission."  
  
"I'll call in the report. Tomorow afternoon we can fill out the paperwork together. Why don't we get a nice cup of coffe at Harry's and call it a night?"  
  
"That would be nice," Robin said. Her voice was returning to the calm and serene tone that was normal for her.  
  
Amon realized suddenly how he had hated and yet loved the panicked tone that her voice had taken on when he had been injured. She cared for him in some way. She must.  
  
"I'll need to stop by my apartment and get a shirt first."  
  
"Oh I don't mind. I figured you would need one."  
  
They walked to Amon's jet black car and Robin opened the passenger side door. She helped Amon get seated and fastened his safety belt. She then closed the door and moved around to the driver's side door.  
  
Was Amon staring at her?  
  
Robin could remember the fear when she had hit him with her fire. Her guilt had consumed her and she had felt that she wanted to burn herself all over as punishment, but she had frozen in place.  
  
She blushed as she remembered how nice it had been to rub the aloe on him, the feel of his skin around the burn, the sight of his lean and muscular chest, and how just for a moment she had made eye contact under his wild hair.  
  
Robin opened her door and climbed inside the car. She fastened her seatbelt and shut the door. She put the keys in the ignition and started the car. To her horror Robin suddenly realized that it was a manual transmission and she had no idea how to drive it.  
  
Amon observed as his partner fumbled around trying to figure out how to drive his car. He talked Robin through it and they reached his apartment with only two stallouts.  
  
"Which one is it? I'll run up and get you a shirt."  
  
"No, I'll go up with you. The lock can be tricky if you don't jiggle the handle just right."  
  
Robin helped Amon out of the car and locked it up tight. She helped Amon up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door and allowed her to help him inside. Amon hit a switch to his right and a light came on. He then staggered over to his couch and slumped down.  
  
"My room is over there," he pointed to a door across the room. "If you get me a shirt I'll call HQ and give them my report."  
  
"OK," said Robin. She walked over to the door and stepped into the room. She opened the closet and noticed that most of the shirts were black. She fumbled around and pulled out a black button down and a dark red button down. "I'll let him choose," she said to herself.  
  
Amon was closing up his cell when Robin came out. She cleared her throat and held up the two shirts. Amon lifted his head and met her gaze. He pointed, with his good arm, to the black one and looked Robin up and down as she turned to put the rejected shirt away.  
  
'What are you doing? She's your partner, and she's a witch!!! Some day she will lose control of her power and end up in the Factory!'  
  
"Here you are," Robin said. She pulled her partner's coat off and helped him slide his arms into his shirt sleeves. She started to button the shirt and Amon reached out and brushed his finger across her face.  
  
"Amon," Robin gasped.  
  
"Shh. I don't understand it either. I only know that I want to."  
  
Amon pulled Robin close and kissed her. He was gentler with her than he had ever been with a girl before.  
  
'What are you doing. She can't possibly want you kissing her.'  
  
Just then Robin's arms flew around Amon's neck and she returned the kiss.  
  
Eventually, Robin pulled away. "I should go home now. I need to clear my head and get some sleep. You need your rest. Don't get that bandage wet in the shower. I'll stop by tomorrow and change it before we go to work."  
  
Robin bowed politely and kissed Amon softly on the lips. She then turned and left.  
  
When Amon awoke the next day it was storming. His cell phone was ringing. It was the STN-J.  
  
"Ahh...It figures," he groanedas he answered the phone. "Amon here."  
  
"New orders from SOLOMON," the voice on the other end replied.  
  
"Yeah, what do they want this time?"  
  
"It seems that your partner isn't just a normel witch, but rather a very special and unique individual that they wish to study. Your orders are to kill her and bring her body to the factory. We don't think there's a witch hunter alive who could bring in Robin Sena if she were to become fully aware of her powers. I trust you will have no problem with the mission. After all, you did so well with that last partner of yours."  
  
"No...No problem, sir."  
  
Amon hung up the phone and put his head in his hands and cried. There was a knock at the door. He could not bring himself to move. He just needed to cry.   
  
And the rain poured down. 


End file.
